


Mine

by TheLovelyDanish



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Alternate Universe, Based on a Taylor Swift Song, F/F, Fluff, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-08 00:30:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15231405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLovelyDanish/pseuds/TheLovelyDanish
Summary: Nozomi walks into a small diner to study, only to fall in love with the waitress serving her. AU





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

> A/N-I wanna give a HUGE thanks to my AMAZING beta and friend, KarryMaster!
> 
> A/N #2- This is an AU fic is inspired by the song ‘Mine’ by Taylor Swift. I’ve been listening to her a lot recently since I’ll be seeing her in concert later this month :D

All Nozomi Tojo wanted to do was study for her English test the next day, but of course the library, the quad and her usual studying areas were all swarming with students and anything but quiet. She couldn’t even go back to her apartment since her best friend and roommate, Nico, had told her to stay out because her girlfriend Maki was coming over. So Nozomi spent twenty minutes walking aimlessly around the lively campus before noticing a small diner across the street from one of the dorm buildings. As she got closer she noticed that it looked pretty empty with only two cars in the parking lot, she figured it would be a decent place to study and maybe grab something to eat.

“Hello, just one today?” A girl with ashen brown hair spoke up when Nozomi entered the diner. Nozomi nodded and the girl moved the tray of waters she was holding, making it easy for Nozomi to read her nametag ‘Kotori’. “You can take a seat right there; your waitress will be with you shortly.” Kotori smiled, pointing over to a small table in the corner. Nozomi nodded and walked over to the table, setting her backpack on the back of her chair. She wasted no time in pulling out her English textbook and her class notes and set them on the table next to her placemat and began studying.

“Hello, I hope I’m not bothering you.” A voice spoke up a minute or so later. Nozomi looked up from her notes and was immediately taken back by the beautiful girl in front of her. Her blonde hair was in a ponytail, but a few pieces were hanging loose, framing her slender face. “My name is Eli, I’ll be your waitress today. Can I get you anything to drink?”

“Just water please,” Nozomi said with a smile. Eli nodded and returned a few moments later with a glass of water.

“Studying pretty hard there,” Eli commented, setting the water on the table.

“English is my best subject, but you never know what will be on the test.” Nozomi chuckled. “Especially when you have a professor like Kurosawa.” Nozomi rolled her eyes playfully.

“That’s where I know you from!” Eli exclaimed loudly, causing Nozomi to furrow her eyebrows in confusion. “We have English together, I sit a few rows behind you. You’re Nozomi right?” Eli asked. Nozomi nodded silently, a light blush appearing on her cheeks. “Listen, I get off in twenty minutes, do you think maybe we could study together?” Eli asked, her cheeks turning a light shade of pink as she averted her eyes awkwardly.

“Only if you bring me one of these yummy looking parfaits in return,” Nozomi said with a smirk, pointing to an image of the dessert on the menu. Eli nodded and walked over to another table, a soft smile on her face. Nozomi looked out the window at the busy campus and bought out her tarot cards from her backpack. Looking over at Eli, she pulled the top card and placed it on the table. She didn’t even need to look at what card she drew, because she already could tell what card it was. Once Eli went into the back kitchen Nozomi finally looked down at the card and smiled knowingly.

Staring up at her was the card, The Lovers.

**xNOZOELIxNOZOELIxNOZOELIxNOZOELIxNOZOELIx**

A few weeks later Nozomi and Eli had become very close friends, not only with each other but with other girls as well. Nozomi’s roommate Nico introduced the pair to her girlfriend Maki, who then introduced them to her childhood friends Rin and Hanayo. Then, thanks to Eli’s coworker Kotori, the girls became friends with Umi and Honoka. Within a few short weeks Nozomi’s friend group went from zero to eight, and she loved it.

Currently Eli, Nozomi and their friends were gathered at Maki’s house for a summer weekend retreat since they were all on a break from school. They had spent the previous day playing in the water and enjoying the beach before playing some games late into the night until they all fell asleep. Despite going to bed late the night before, Nozomi was awake just as the sun started to rise. She didn’t want to wake her friends up though, so she made her way outside quietly to stand on the beach and watch the sun rise. Not long after she went outside she heard feet making their way through the sand.

“Hope I didn’t wake you Elichi.” Eli stopped walking and stared curiously at Nozomi’s back. Despite how well she knew the purple haired girl, Eli was always taken back by Nozomi’s ability to simply know things. Like how she just knew that it was Eli walking toward her when she didn’t even turn around to look.

“N-no, you didn’t,” Eli said softly. “How did you know it was me without turning around?” Just as she expected though, Nozomi didn’t answer verbally, instead choosing to turn around and give the girl a knowing smile. Eli smiled back and walked over next to Nozomi and watched the ocean crash onto the sand.

“The sea is always so beautiful in the morning, with all the colors from the sun changing the color of the water.” Nozomi spoke softly. “It’s one of my favorite things to look at honestly. It’s just so pretty”

“Oh really? What are some of your other favorite things to look at?” Eli asked curious.

“There are a lot of things I find pretty, but there’s only one thing I find completely and utterly beautiful.” Nozomi said.

“Oh really? What’s that?” Eli asked curiously, thinking hard about what Nozomi felt was more beautiful than the rising sun. As she racked her brain trying to figure it out, Nozomi simply smirked and shook her head. Her Elichi really could be a bit dense, especially when it came to love, but that was something Nozomi loved about the blonde quarter Russian. “Is it the sky at night? I know you like wishing on stars, but it also could be the temple on the first day of the year when everyone comes in pretty clothes, but it's also busy, then there’s the gard-“

“Eli!” Nozomi interrupted Eli’s rambling loudly. The clueless look on Eli’s face made Nozomi’s heart melt, but she didn’t let it show. “It’s you.”

“I don’t understand. What do you mean it’s me?” Eli asked confused not sure.

“SHE’S CALLING YOU BEAUTIFUL YOU BLOCKHEAD!” A voice shouted out irritably, quickly followed by a muffled yell and rustling of branches. Both girls looked around quickly but couldn’t see anyone nearby, although they both knew they heard someone. While Eli just looked utterly confused Nozomi, who had quickly recognized the voice, had a small smirk on her face.

It took a minute for Eli to regain her composure and really think about what the voice yelled at her. When it finally clicked together in her head the girls face turned bright red, which made Nozomi laugh.

“Y-y-you think I’m beautiful?” Eli whispered.

“The most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen in my life,” Nozomi said softly, reaching over and grabbing Eli’s hand.

“Nozo-“ Eli didn’t even get to finish saying the girls name before a pair of soft lips were on hers. Eli instinctively wrapped her arms around Nozomi’s waist as Nozomi placed her hands on the blondes face and pulled the blonde closer to her. The pair stayed like that for what felt like an eternity before they heard loud cheers coming from behind them and they broke apart.

Looking over they saw all their friends, still in their pajamas, clapping and cheering for the new couple. Eli buried her face into the crook of Nozomi’s neck out of embarrassment while her partner simply smiled and waved happily at the group.

**xNOZOELIxNOZOELIxNOZOELIxNOZOELIxNOZOELIx**

It has been a few weeks and Nozomi and Eli were as happy as could be, although some of their friends got annoyed with how super sweet they could be sometimes. Currently the pair was laying together on a large couch at Eli’s house, with Eli comfortably seated between Nozomi’s legs. Nozomi was taking advantage of Eli having her hair down and running her fingers through her girlfriends’ blonde locks as they watched a random movie that Nozomi had turned on out of boredom.

Halfway through the movie though as the main couple started getting into a heated argument, Eli felt Nozomi stiffen up behind her. Anyone who knew Eli knew that she wasn’t that observant, but that didn’t apply to when it came to Nozomi. Not long after getting together, Eli had begun noticing everything her girlfriend said and did, starting with the fact that Nozomi would immediately stiffen up if she heard an argument, whether it be in person or on the screen. Eli could never understand why, sure arguments were unpleasant, but why did her girlfriend get so uncomfortable when she heard one happening?

That small quirk is what lead Eli to notice even more things about her girlfriend. Despite being together for many weeks now and having drawers of clothes at each other’s homes for when they slept over, there were some things Eli didn’t know about Nozomi. One major thing Eli realized was that she had never met anyone from Nozomi’s family. For a short while Eli wasn’t sure they even existed, since she never spoke about them or had any pictures of them around her home. The quarter Russian was never sure how to bring the topic up, since she was very curious, but she figured now was as good a time as any.

“Hey Nontan?” Eli said softly. Nozomi hummed in response. “How come you never talk about your parents?” The fingers running through Eli’s hair stopped their movements. “You know all about my family and you’ve had dinner with them many times, but I know nothing about yours.” Eli felt Nozomi take a deep breath behind her and arms snake around her shoulders, holding her loosely. “Nozomi?” Eli whispered again a few moments later when Nozomi didn’t respond.

“I don’t talk about them because I never see them anymore,” The purpled haired girl whispered. “I haven’t seen my parents in months.” Eli wanted desperately to make a comment, but she kept her mouth shut. Right now it was better for her to listen then to speak. “My parents are chefs and work all over the country, although more recently they started taking jobs on cruise ships. I moved around a lot as a kid because of their work and I would never attempt to make friends because I knew I would just have to leave them in the end.”

“Nontan,” Eli whispered, placing her hands on top of Nozomi’s and intertwining their fingers.

“My parents always fought growing up, it got worse when I entered middle school though. They started to fight a lot about work and money, but sometimes it would be about me as well.” Eli heard Nozomi suck in a breath. “The fighting usually got really bad and sometimes turned physical, even if I was right there in the room with them. It was the reason why I started working at the temple, it got me out of the house and away from their fighting. Eventually they divorced when I was in my first year of high school, but they kept fighting about who I would live with and where since they moved around so much. My dad ended up renting a small apartment for me so I didn’t have to move around anymore, but it would get lonely. When I entered college, Nico needed a place to live so I let her move in with me, even though we have to share a bedroom.”

“Your parents just gave you an apartment and left?” Eli squeezed Nozomi’s hands. She couldn’t believe that parents would be so careless about their own daughter.

“Yea. I’m always worried I’ll end up like them though. You know, fighting with my partner to no end, shouting hateful words at each other only to end up getting divorced.” Eli felt a tear hit the top of her head and she quickly spun around, kneeling on the couch in front of Nozomi. She grabbed her girlfriends face in her hands and didn’t let her gaze waver from Nozomi’s teary green eyes.

“Nontan, we will never be like your parents or make their mistakes. I love you so much, I can’t imagine spending my life without you. I would never let a fight or two ruin what we have together. You just need to have faith in what we have and have faith in me,” Eli spoke softly.

“I love you Elichi,” Nozomi whispered with a smile.

“I love you too,” Eli responded, leaning in and kissing Nozomi sweetly.

**xNOZOELIxNOZOELIxNOZOELIxNOZOELIxNOZOELIx**

 It was only a few weeks after their one year when Nozomi and Eli got into their first real fight. The pair had some small arguments before, mainly arguing about where to eat or being late somewhere. Things the couple often deemed silly afterword’s. This argument however, was anything but silly.

Nozomi honestly couldn’t remember what the fight was about. It had been early, around two or three in the morning, and they had been in the kitchen when it started. Eli was sitting at the table looking over bills when Nozomi came in for a glass of water.

“Your phone bill is getting higher every month Nozomi,” Eli commented coldly, her blue eyes scanning the paper in her hands.

That was the sentence that started it. Before long they were screaming at each other, screaming about money and bills at first before transforming into more arguments. Things both girls kept bottled up for a while and were finally letting out in a wave of anger. Nozomi saw memories flash in her eyes, memories of her parents having the same fight, screaming at each other and yelling horrible things.

“JUST SHUT UP!” Nozomi screamed. Now in near hysterics, Nozomi grabbed the closest thing to her, which was a glass vase, and chucked it in Eli’s direction. The vase hit the ground a few feet away from Eli with a sickening crash and Nozomi bolted from the house.

“NOZOMI!” Nozomi ignored Eli’s calls as she ran out into the cold, still in her pajamas, and collapsed on the soft snow. She wrapped her arms around her stomach and felt hot tears streaming down her cheeks. “Nozomi!” The purple haired girl flinched when she felt Eli grab her arms, but Eli didn’t loosen her grip.

“J-j-j-just d-d-do i-it” Nozomi muttered between sobs.

“Do what?” Eli asked. She used her thumb to wipe away Nozomi’s tears, but the girl flinched openly at the contact.

“Y-you-re l-l-leaving m-me!” Nozomi sobbed. Eli’s jaw dropped, and she took Nozomi’s face in her hands and forced the girl to look up at her.

“I will never leave you Nontan,” She said firmly. “I love you so much, one argument isn’t going to change that! Do you remember the day we got together, back at Maki’s beach house?” Nozomi nodded silently. “I will never forget what I felt that day when you first told me I was beautiful and you first kissed me. Every morning that I wake up beside you reminds me of the first night we ever spent together in the Maki’s guest room. Every day with you is pure magic and I never want to know life without you in it.” Eli said in a soft voice. “You are the best thing that’s ever been mine. I love you Nozomi.”

“I love you too Elichi,” Nozomi whispered, burring her face into her girlfriends’ neck as the blonde hugged her tightly. They were both knee deep in snow, with flurries falling around them, but neither of them cared.

**xNOZOELIxNOZOELIxNOZOELIxNOZOELIxNOZOELIx**

"Nontan, can you please help me here?" Eli asked her partner in a tired voice. The family was standing in the middle of Fantasyland in Walt Disney World on a bright and sunny May day. It was only day two of their vacation and Eli was already tired and ready to go home. As Nozomi stared at a map, trying to find a place to eat, the couple’s two year old daughter Miku was screaming in her stroller while their 6 month old son Kirito was starting to get fussy in his papa's arms.

"Papa I'm hungry!" Yuuka, their four year old, complained once again, pulling at Eli’s pant leg. Eli took a deep breath, doing her best not to get mad and blow up.

"We're going to get something to eat soon Yuuka-chan!" Eli said firmly. "Nozomi, can you please take one of your children and help me here?" Eli said desperately, as she rocked Kirito sluggishly. Nozomi looked over at her partner and chuckled.

"Yuuka, sit down and I'll give you some goldfish." She told the girl calmly. Once her daughters were seated in the double stroller Nozomi handed each of the girls a cup of goldfish, then proceeded to grab Kirito. She threw a blanket over him and began feeding him, which quieted him down immediately. Once all children were silent and content Nozomi went over and, with her free hand, fixed Elis Mickey ears, which were sitting lopsided on her head.

"There, now I saw a cute restaurant right over there and it looks like the girls can meet some of the princesses there. We should go over there and see if they have any availability for tonight." Eli simply looked at Nozomi, still shocked at how quickly she took control of the situation. Although Eli was student council president and used to being in charge, Nozomi was the calmer of the two. Even after so many years together Eli could never understand how Nozomi could take a chaotic moment and make it perfect so quickly.

"Papachika, I wanna ride that ride!" Miku smiled, content now that her stomach was full. Eli followed her point and her eyes landed on It’s A Small World and the quarter Russians face fell. She knew that if she went on that ride, the song wouldn’t leave her head for days.

"You sure Mikuchi? There are plenty of other rides here," Eli said quickly. “What about the carousel again? You and Yuuka liked that ride a lot!”

“Yea! Let’s ride the ponies again!” Yuuka grabbed her sisters hand and ran toward the carousal. Nozomi let out a giggle under her breath when she saw the relieved look on Eli’s face as they went to catch up with them.

Since Kirito was still feeding, Nozomi chose to sit on one of the benches with the girls sitting on top of horses in front of her. Once each girl was strapped tightly to their horse, Eli took a seat beside Nozomi and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, relaxing into the seat. The blonde took a peak under the blanket and rubbed her sons head affectionately as he ate. When the ride started Eli looked up and smiled at her girls, who were bouncing up and down, laughing as the carousel spun around.

“Thank you for giving me such an amazing family,” Eli whispered to Nozomi.

“Thank you for being mine Elichi,” Nozomi smiled, kissing her partner tenderly on the lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments make my world go 'round! The more you leave, the faster I'll write more oneshots!~  
> Forever&Always,  
> Kimmie


End file.
